Logic Dictated It
by Jen5
Summary: While watching 7th Season Episode, Field Of Fire, I got a wicked idea that what if Chulak wasn’t seeking Ezri as a target when she went to find her proof that he was the killer. Can Ezri stop Chulak in time from killing another person on DS9? Who is the


Logic Dictated It-Field Of Fire What If... Title: Logic Dictated It  
Author: ~Jen Keen  
E-mail: enchanteddreams@excel.net  
Characters: Ezri/Bashir  
Status: New-02/07/01  
Archive: Link to me at http://members.nbci.com/jkeen191/obindex.html  
Sequel: ??? I have no clue.  
Rating: PG-13 for violence.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Field of Fire.  
  
Summary: While watching 7th Season Episode, Field Of Fire, I got a wicked idea that what if Chulak wasn't seeking Ezri as a target when she went to find her proof that he was the killer. Can Ezri stop Chulak in time from killing another person on DS9? Who is the target?   
  
DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and all other aspects of all Star Trek things do not belong to me. They belong to Paramount Pictures.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Chulak stood in his quarters, logic dictated he take action against Counselor Dax. He had the strange feeling that she knew he was the killer, but last night after his last kill, he found the perfect logical choice for his next target. He'd take care of Dax after he put his latest catch out of his miserable existence. So many happy, smiling faces peering from frozen images, never to be again. A moment gone, never to be again. Chulak's face grew dark as he picked up his rifle, zoning in on his victim.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Ezri Dax tried not to snap at Joran as he hovered over her, asking her what she was doing. Calling up the Vulcan's record, she knew that Chulak was probably going after his next target. Realizing that he was the one, going mostly on gut reaction, she knew there wasn't much time. Dax hit her commbadge and told Odo what was happening as she picked up the rifle with a determination that was Dax confidence.  
  
Ezri swore slightly as she found Chulak in his quarters, gun held ready to fire. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Chulak.  
  
"Odo, what's your ETA to Chulak's quarters?"  
  
"Five minutes I'm afraid. Security has been tied up in a bar fight at Quark's. Three of my men are stuck in a turbolift as we were going to arrest Chulak. I morphed and am on my way there now, but am now four minutes away."  
  
"That not enough time Odo!" Ezri yelled as she noted Chulak narrowing his eyes, his finger starting to pull the trigger. With a calm she didn't feel, Ezri pulled her own trigger, Joran praising her for her actions.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Julian smiled as he plopped down on the couch. He and Miles were discussing Davy Crockett again. Miles was about to speak when a beep and the voice of Major Kira resounded through Julian's quarters.  
  
~Ops to O'Brien.~  
  
"Go ahead Major."  
  
~We have a stuck turbolift that's holding 3 security officers. We need them out of there now.~  
  
"Ok. I'm on my way Major."  
  
As Miles left, Julian stood, his eyes resting on a picture of Jadzia Dax, he missed her a lot. If she was here, he'd be able to talk to her about his feelings for Ezri. But, then if Jadzia was here, Ezri wouldn't be here. Julian sighed deeply and wondered if he should find Ezri and ask her if she wanted to go get some dinner.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Chulak felt an immense pain in his shoulder as he pulled the trigger on his target. He fell in a slow motion type thing, knowing he hit his target, and not a moment too soon, for his target was about to leave his quarters. Chulak didn't care about his shoulder, or that he was found out, he just wanted the frozen faces staring at him gone, knew that logic dictated that he stopped other's from staring, crying, and longing for the one's in the frozen pictures.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Julian smiled brightly as he started walking towards the door. He'd ask Ezri if she wanted to go to Vic's and relax a bit with dinner. His mind made up, Julian started to head for the door grinning widely. He stopped suddenly, his hand instinctively going to his side as a flame of agony spread through his side. Julian grimaced as he felt warm, sticky goo on his hand, looking down he saw blood dripping between his fingers. As he fell to the floor, losing consciousness, he thought of Ezri and what a nice dinner they would have had.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Chulak laughed as Odo burst into the room, hauling the crazed Vulcan to his feet. Ezri ran in shortly after, looking at his blood soaked clothes and her eyes traveled up to his eyes. Ezri shivered inside as she saw a man wrecked by witnessing the death of his crew, loved ones, and friends. Ezri stared at him as he answered her question to why he did it.   
  
"Logic dictated it." Ezri and Odo looked at each other, and together they left, escorting Chulak to the Infirmary to get healed, and then off to the brig with him. Ezri smiled slightly at the thought of seeing Julian. Maybe she'd ask him to dinner.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Miles stood in the corridor, getting inpatient. He stalked into Julian's quarter's only to gasp in horror as he saw his friend lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him, his hand covered in blood, and convulsing on the floor.  
  
"O'Brien to Ops." Miles said shakily as he kneeled down by his friend.   
  
~Go ahead Chief.~ Kira said over the commlink.  
  
"Julian's been hurt. He needs to get to the Infirmary now! Transport us directly there Major." Miles said hoarsely as he looked closer at Julian's wound. He knew that if his friend didn't get help soon, he was dead. He watched his best friend die from a wound similar when he was fighting the Cardies, and he'd be dammed if he watched another friend die from the same thing.  
  
~Understood Chief.~ Kira said as she looked up at Sisko concerned. Sisko nodded and headed towards the turbolift saying "Infirmary" in his deep voice.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Ezri watched as Dr. Girani healed Chulak's shoulder, wishing that Julian was the one doing that instead of Girani. She missed him, since Illario was killed and she asked for Joran's help, she hadn't seen much of him. Ezri moved forward as she heard Odo ask him who he had been targeting.  
  
"Dr. Girani, we have a medical emergency that needs your attention." Nurse Jabara said as she poked her head in.  
  
"All right. I'll have a nurse come in and check him over one last time, then he's free to go." Dr. Girani said as she walked out of the room swiftly.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Captain Sisko strode into the Infirmary to see Miles, his uniform soaked in blood, being escorted out into the waiting area, protesting the young nurse who was leading him out.  
  
"Chief. What happened?" Sisko asked as he walked over to Miles.  
  
"I just walked into his quarters and he was covered in blood Captain. He was convulsing and he looked so pale. " Miles said as he rubbed his forehead, leaving a blotch of red behind.   
  
"Why don't you go get cleaned up?" Sisko asked as he put his hand on Miles shoulder.  
  
"If it's ok with you, I'd just like to stay here."   
  
"I understand. At least go wash your hands." Sisko said gently as he indicated the blood.  
  
"Right." Miles said as he smiled shakily at Sisko. He looked up as Ezri and Odo walked out of an exam room toting a Vulcan with them.  
  
"Captain. This is our serial killer. I'm going to take him and book him for the murders of Ensign Ilario, Lt. Commander Greta Vanderweg, and Petty Officer Zim Brott." Odo said as he looked menacely at the Vulcan.  
  
"Good." Sisko said as he looked the Vulcan over. He looked up as Dr. Girani came out of the surgery ward.  
  
"Captain Sisko. He's going to be fine, he's not completely out of the woods yet, and he's going to need a lot of bed rest. Apparently he was shot." Girani said as she pulled out a bullet that was bagged in plastic.   
  
"Damn. Odo, add attempted murder of Dr. Bashir to that list." Sisko said as he looked at the bullet.  
  
"Yes Sir." Odo said as he looked at Sisko a look of surprise on his face.   
  
"No! He wasn't supposed to survive! Logic dictated that I stop his grief! His emotions! His pictures were frozen and he was lost to them! He would cry over that trill woman's picture and smirk at the picture of him and the Cardie! He'd stare longingly at your picture!" Chulak yelled angrily as he tried to get out of Odo's grasp, looking wildly at Ezri.  
  
"That's Enough! Let's go." Odo said as he dragged the Vulcan out of the Infirmary.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A short while later Ezri, Miles, and Sisko sat in the Infirmary waiting for Girani to tell them they could see Julian. Ezri stared at the door, thinking about Julian, Miles was rubbing his hands together, a scowl on his face, and Sisko was watching Dax with a small grin on his face. They all stood up as Girani walked into the room.  
  
"He's awake, but very groggy. He needs his rest, but only one of you can go in at a time." Girani said as she smiled at the trio. Sisko looked at Miles and Ezri and motioned for Ezri to go in. She gave Sisko a questioning relived look, nodded her head and walked into the room Julian was in.  
  
"Chief... let's go get some coffee." Sisko said as he steered Miles out of the Infirmary.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Hi Julian. How are you feeling?" Ezri asked tentatively. Julian looked groggily at her for a moment and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty good. I'd be hurting a lot more if Girani hadn't given me some pain killers."  
  
"Umm... that's good to know, I think." Ezri said as she smiled back at Julian.  
  
"Yeah. How are you doing?" Julian asked her concerned as he looked her over.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last time we talked, you seemed to be having a problem with Joran's memories, and then we both just got caught up in this case."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine with that Julian. Joran actually helped me solve this crime, and frankly, if I hadn't found him when I did, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."  
  
"Ah... at least I know now what I was suspecting."  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No. I just know that the killer was using a transport something that beamed the bullet a few feet away from the person."  
  
"Oh. It turned out to be a Vulcan. He was the only survivor from the Grissom. His motivation was the pictures in the person's quarters. Apparently he stalked the victims for a day or two, basing them on the emotions frozen in the picture, and how his victim reacts to them." Ezri said quietly as she studied Julian.  
  
"Hmm... so basically, he's a Vulcan who was through a traumatic experience, and not knowing how to deal with what he was taught about how Vulcans only believe in logic and no emotions, he manifested his 'emotions' into logic which drove him to the brink so he started killing people who had pictures and observed the people and their reactions to them." Julian said as he rambled on thinking about Chulak.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ezri... after I get out of here, do you want to go to Vic's for dinner? I was going to ask you tonight, but my plans got kinda interrupted."  
  
"Sure. I was going to ask you out for dinner tonight too." Ezri said as she smiled at Julian. She watched him fall asleep and left the Infirmary, a smile on her face.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Hey Old Man. How's Julian?" Sisko asked as he sidled up to her.  
  
"He's doing pretty good. He's sleeping now."  
  
"That's good to hear. When are you going to tell him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ezri asked as she looked up at her long time friend.  
  
"Oh please! I've seen that look on Curzon's face and Jadzia's face when they realized they were in love."  
  
"What?" Ezri asked as she stopped, looking at Benjamin.  
  
"When Curzon met Telna he had the same look on your face when you were in the Infirmary, when Jadzia was complaining about her and Worf I saw the same thing. You, Ezri Dax are in love with Julian Bashir." Sisko stated as he grinned and strolled off leaving Ezri to stare after him.  
  
'In love with Julian? I have been having some strange dreams and thoughts about him... but love?' Ezri thought as she sat down at Quark's deep in thought. 'Everything will be all right, Julian's fine, I'm fine, and Benjamin's wrong. Julian and I are just friends...' She smiled, settling her doubt with that last thought and focused on Kira who just sat down next to her.  
  
The End.  
  
To Be Continued??? I have no clue... I have an idea forming but I have no clue when or if it'll get done.   



End file.
